Lost and Found
by Incantare
Summary: Alice and Jasper's story from the time of their meeting to joining the Cullen clan. Alice's point of view. Please read and review! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_I had another story in mind to write about, but my beta all but _demanded _me to write Alice and Jasper's story. And rather than risk the fury of Katie, here it is._

_I tried to make the story flow with the information learned in Eclipse. If you haven't read Eclipse yet, you might want to wait to read this story or risk being spoiled._

_I try to update quickly _— _and reviews always make me write faster _— _but it may take a little longer this week because of my busy schedule._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters.

* * *

**

**October, 1948**

I glowered at the menacing rain clouds gathering in the sky over my head. It had been one of those uncommon overcast days in Philadelphia, and I was glad I could spend the day outside without the fear of discovery. The darkening sky, however, told me I would need to find cover soon, and I dreaded another day indoors.

I headed off down the street, glancing in store windows as I went. The wide variety of stores and boutiques offered plenty of shelter for me, and were this any other day I would be glad to pass the storm shopping for the latest fashions. But today was different; I couldn't afford to be late.

The street lamps began to flicker on one by one as dusk set in. The streets quickly cleared of people as the first few drops began to fall, and I was relieved that I could now wander the deserted streets without the danger of running into someone. Even after all this time, being in close contact with humans for any extended period of time tested my self-control. I needed a break from their heady, permeating scents. I _would_ be able to avoid any umbrella-bearing pedestrians, providing they made the decision to take a certain route well enough in advance for me to see it in my mind.

As I walked, steering clear of the pool of yellow light beneath each street lamp, an image of two lovers holding hands and oblivious to the heavy raindrops falling around them, appeared in my mind. I recognized the place where they walked, and swiftly turned right into an alley to keep our paths from crossing. I melted into the shadows as the couple turned the corner, their words of love and devotion lingering in the air behind them.

I had discovered this peculiar ability to see things before they happened a few months ago, right after I had woken up. I had found myself all alone in a dark forest without any memory of where I was or how I had gotten there. In fact, I had no memory of anything at all. I _have _no memories to this day.

It didn't take me long to realize what I was. My throat was burning, and I had stumbled upon a house on the edge of the forest, close to a small town. I rang the bell, meaning to ask for a glass of water and perhaps some information concerning my whereabouts. When the door opened, however, and the scent had reached my nose, all that was forgotten. I attacked without thinking, my hands closing around the woman's neck and breaking it in half. Before I knew it, I had completely drained her body of blood. Gasping in horror, I spun around and launched myself towards the door, meaning to put as much space between me and the rest of the humans in that house as possible. On my way out, I caught sight of my face in a mirror hanging on the wall. My eyes were a shocking shade of crimson.

On my mad rush to get back into the wilderness, I remember seeing a man walking down the sidewalk, a briefcase under his arm. When I blinked, the sidewalk was empty. I shook my head and raced around the street corner, coming face to face with the man I had seen. He lifted his hand to tip his hat, but my blood-red eyes and wild expression drew him up short. He paused with his hand in the air. The movement wafted his scent around me, making my head spin. Before I could stop myself, his limp body was lying across the sidewalk in a pool of blood.

I didn't waste any time getting out of town after that. I traveled deeper and deeper into the forest, ignoring my ravaging thirst. I used my uncanny gift to foresee myself coming across any hikers or mountaineers, and spent my time hiding in the gloom of the close-set trees. When my thirst couldn't be disregarded any longer, I had no choice but to head back into town.

I remember knowing during that time, when my mind wasn't clouded with untamed thirst, that what I was doing was wrong. Yet, I saw no alternative. I didn't enjoy feeling their bones snap beneath my fingers, or watching the light go out of their eyes. But the sweet taste of their blood flowing down my parched throat was enough to make me forget what I had to do in the exchange. Once I felt fully satiated after each hunt, I went back to the forest. Once the town grew alarmed by the rise in homicides, I moved on to the next one.

I shuddered at the memory.

It was on my nomadic journey that I first saw the family. They were like me, their skin pale and faces inhumanly stunning. There were three total, two men and one woman. The first one I saw was obviously the leader. He looked to be in his early twenties, with golden hair and eyes to match. His "family," though they were clearly not related, possessed the same eye color. The other man was barely passed his teen years, looking no older than seventeen. The female looked like she could pass for twenty-five, and she assumed the role of wife to the leader.

What interested me most about their little entourage was not that they were of my own kind, but how they chose to feed. I had watched their eyes turn from golden to black, intrigued to find out how they would handle their thirst. When their time drew close, I was surprised to see them head in the opposite direction of the town they were living in, trekking into the surrounding mountains instead. As I watched, they separated, following some invisible scent. I followed the path of the younger male. He moved swiftly through the trees, overtaking a large mountain lion. When he moved in to attack, I grew fearful for his safety. To my relief, he easily overpowered the animal and drank it dry.

I had kept close tabs on their group, never letting a day go by where I didn't see some image of them. Observing their vampire family in my visions served to comfort me in my eternal life of solitude.

I had learned almost everything there was to know about their lives and vampirism in general over the last couple of decades through watching them. Two others had joined the coven since I first started seeing them, a female first and then a male shortly after. Carlisle Cullen, the "father," was their creator. He had been attacked back in the sixteen hundreds by less civilized vampires occupying the London sewers. He learned to manage his thirst to the point where he could practice medicine without losing control. The first family member he changed out of want for a companion. He chose Edward, who was near death in Chicago during the Spanish flu. He added Esme next after she had jumped off a cliff, trying to commit suicide over the loss of her only child. A few years later, Rosalie joined their pack. She happened upon Emmett while out hunting, and he became the most recent addition to the Cullen clan.

The Cullen I took the keenest interest to above the others was Edward. He possessed a talent similar to mine; he could read minds. It comforted me to know I wasn't the only one of our kind with some supernatural gift — I was afraid it set me apart from everyone else, and I feared the prospect of being singled out. He also played the piano, an instrument I've always admired. After I had been watching him and the rest of the Cullens from a distance for awhile, I began to think of them as a surrogate family of my own. I didn't feel so alone in the world knowing they were out there, somewhere.

I was about to begin searching for them and asking to join their coven when I started to see visions of _him_.

He was traveling alone, much like me, and trying to control his thirst. He was not new to our existence — he had been transformed around the time of the Civil War — but he had no knowledge of our way of life. He didn't know about the second option. He had spent a long time with another group of vampires, much larger than the Cullens and much more vicious. They fought amongst themselves, many times killing each other. He eventually left them, moving off with two friends as traveling companions. But after a short time he drifted away from them, as well.

I recognized in him many of the emotions I myself bore during those first few months. The depression, the sense of loss, the helplessness — and the loneliness of our lives is not something that can be easily reconciled. But unlike me, he had no hope of a better life. He didn't know about the Cullens — as far as he was concerned, he would be forced to live off of humans for the rest of eternity. I felt it was my obligation to find him and guide him away from the nightmare life he led. He needed a companion, I needed a companion. It seemed fitting we should travel together.

I saw visions of us meeting, but the scenes always changed whenever he made another decision. I began to follow him from place to place, trying to catch him before he moved on again. But he was restless, and couldn't make up his mind. Several times I lost track of him altogether, winding up in one place when he was miles away. My visions were always imprecise, and his roaming nature proved very hard to pin down.

So when I had a vision of us meeting in Philadelphia, I almost ignored it entirely. I was in Louisiana, and I wasn't sure I could cover that amount of distance in time to catch him. But then the visions came more frequently, always the same image. I had learned by then that a constant picture was more likely to happen, so I wasted no time departing for Philadelphia.

Once I had arrived in the 'city of brotherly love,' it became obvious he was still traveling and would end up here in a few days. The next vision I had showed him stopping in Ohio, and not coming to Philadelphia for another week. A third vision suggested a fortnight. But as the images always verified that our meeting place would stay the same, I remained in Philadelphia and waited for him to find me.

The storm was gathering volume, peals of thunder echoing in the distance. The rain beat down on the sidewalk in torrents, and it wasn't long before I was soaked to the skin. I continued to trudge forward however, knowing the diner was just around the corner. Like me, he would be driven off the streets to find cover there.

A small bell tinkled as I pushed the door open. The diner was partially filled with people, most of them trying to escape the storm. There were several empty booths, but I made my way to the counter instead. Placing one saddle shoe on the foot rest, I hopped onto one of the high-top chairs and idly took in my surroundings. The small room was quaint, with a black and white tiled floor and a juke box in the corner. I quickly scanned the options on the chalk board behind the counter, preparing to choose something random when the waitress came over.

"Hot chocolate," I said with a small smile. Of course, I had no idea what hot chocolate tasted like, or if I even _liked_ it as a human. But it seemed the appropriate thing to order on a day like today, with the rain pounding against the windows and the wind howling outside.

I stirred in the whipped cream, pretending to take a sip. I didn't bother to turn around when I heard the bell tinkle over the door, already knowing it wasn't him. He hadn't made the decision to duck into the diner yet, though I was confident he would soon.

I was on my third mug of hot chocolate — I had dumped the contents of the first two in the sink on the other side of the counter when no one was looking — when I saw him. He wasn't in my mind this time, but rather his tall figure was reflected in the mirror above the chalk board menu.

Smiling to myself, I quickly fished two quarters out of my pocket and dropped them on the counter before I turned around to face him. Jumping off the bar stool, I quickly crossed the room to his side.

He seemed taken aback at my show of friendliness, almost afraid to allow such close proximity between us. I smiled reassuringly. He relaxed visibly, and I felt myself growing calm as well.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I gently chastised him, knowing he had no idea how long I had been searching for him.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he replied uncertainly, his polite bow matching the slight southern accent I detected in his smooth, melodic voice.

"Come." I surprised him again by taking his hand and leading him back out the door and into the rain. We had much to talk about.

* * *

_Leave a review if you want chapter two!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So, here's chapter two. I guess I would really, really, really, really, really appreciate reviews, anonymous and signed alike. _

_So don't hesitate to tell me what you think, even if you absolutely _**hated **_it! I really enjoy getting feedback :)._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

The rain continued to stream down around us, pounding rhythmic patterns against the street and store windows. I hardly noticed the water soaking through my clothes and plastering my hair to my face, or the spray of more water as we splashed through puddles. I was only aware of my hand holding his.

He stiffened slightly when he saw us heading towards a narrow alley. I imagined he was still wary of whether or not my obvious amicability was trustworthy. I gently squeezed his fingers, and he calmed when we emerged onto a side street. I knew it would be vacant of people, and I thought he would appreciate the lack of close contact with humans. His thirst was not as disciplined as mine — I knew he had trouble resisting.

I slowed our pace as we passed under the wrought-iron gate of a small park. The thick trees above our heads blocked the majority of the rain, a few solitary drops escaping through their heavy branches. The rolls of thunder quieted in the distance, and I noted the sudden stillness in the air. I dropped his hand, and moved towards one of the park benches nearby. He made no move to join me.

The silence continued as we both took in all that had happened. I felt as if a burden had been lifted off my shoulders, knowing I had gotten to him at last. Of course, he had no way of knowing we were going to meet in Philadelphia — or even meet at all for that matter — but I could tell that he, like me in all my advanced knowledge, knew our finding each other would be monumental in both our lives. I folded my hands in my lap and waited patiently for him to be the first to break the silence.

"Who are you?" His quiet question was neither demanding nor distrustful. Though his voice was guarded, I sensed intrigue behind the inquiry.

"Good question," I answered mildly, inspecting my fingernails. I had spent the last twenty years pondering that question. Even with the amount of time I had to think about it, I didn't have much to share on the subject.

"May I ask your name?"

"Alice."

"Alice…?" He pronounced the word as a question, waiting for my surname. One of the only things I had retained from my human life was my first name. I couldn't remember my last, which made finding information about my family and past fruitless.

"Just Alice," I said with a small shrug.

"You don't use your last name?" He cocked one eyebrow curiously.

"I don't know my last name," I replied, waiting for his reaction. Despite my constant observance of the Cullens, many of my questions were still left unanswered. I had wondered if my lack of memory was normal for my kind, or if I was the only one. I dreaded the idea of being an anomaly among anomalies.

There was a short pause for a moment. He seemed to be struggling to form a suitable response.

"It's interesting, really…I actually don't know anything about myself, or my former life as a human."

He drew in a short breath. "That certainly _is_ interesting."

I looked up at him, searching for his eyes in the darkness. "So, it isn't normal then … to forget everything about your past life?"

He took a few steps towards me and hesitantly lowered himself onto the bench. "I've never heard — or _seen_ — that happen before." He turned slightly to face me. "You really remember …?"

"Nothing." The word hung in the air between us as we each pondered the concept.

The rain had all but ceased at that point. A clock struck the hour off in the distance, its deep, sorrowful chimes resonating in the air.

"Then how…" he began, his alabaster brow creasing in confusion. He decided to rephrase. "I noticed you seemed at ease with your … surroundings."

I knew by _surroundings_ he meant _humans._ I knew that was something he struggled with now, being around humans, and would continue to for a long time. I was nowhere near the point of almost immunity to their scent like Carlisle Cullen, but I had grown stronger over the years from the fasting. I could stand to be around them for brief periods of time.

"Well, Jasper," I said, carefully using his name in order to make sure I had his attention. "That's a long story."

He recovered quickly, seeming to know I would explain everything to him in time. He didn't even bother asking how I knew his name.

Instead, he smiled appraisingly and replied, "Well, Alice, I'm in no hurry."

I grinned appreciatively and launched into my story.

I started at the beginning. I described to him my waking up in the forest, the house on the edge of the woods, and the discovery of my gift.

"Is that how you knew my name then?" He asked. "How you knew where to find me?"

I nodded. "Jasper Whitlock — major in the Confederate Army."

His eyes widened in amazement, and I continued with my tale.

He grimaced when I told him about my inevitable return into town after the week-long starvation in the woods. I could clearly read sympathy in his eyes when I expressed my disgust for what I had done, all the humans who had lost their lives because of my intransigent craving.

"You didn't have a choice," he soothed, trying to console me. I actually felt myself growing comforted by his words, even though I knew they were only half true. I _did_ have a choice — though I didn't know about it at the time — and so did he.

"That's what I _thought_," I shifted on the bench to better see his face.

"What changed your mind?" His look of consolation soon grew to sharp interest, and his voice held a trace of something that sounded like … hope.

"What color are my eyes, Jasper?" He turned his head to look at me full on, one lock on blond hair falling in his eyes. As he examined my irises, I noticed his were near to total blackness. I was instantly glad I had caught him when I did, before he chose to feed again.

"Why, they're … _golden_." He inched closer, trying to determine if what he was seeing was really true. "I've only ever seen the crimson and black color."

I had noticed my eyes fading from that vivid red close to a year after my change. I liked the golden hue much better; it was less ferocious to me, and less startling to the humans. I felt like the simple change from red to gold had given me back some shred of humanity, like my choice had redeemed me in some small aspect.

"The crimson shade comes from drinking human blood, as you already know. The golden is a result of consuming animal blood."

"Animals…?" He repeated, shell-shocked.

"They aren't quite as … _tasty_ as the humans are, but it makes walking among other people easier," I continued. "And it allows our remaining traces of humanity to win over again."

Without thinking, I placed my hand over his. The sense of tranquility I felt in his presence seemed to intensify by our physical contact. His face was still only a few inches from mine, and I felt inexplicably drawn by his soulful eyes staring in to mine. I didn't speak, locked by the force of his gaze.

"How did you discover this other option?" He whispered.

I looked away, breaking the connection while I assembled my thoughts. I remembered the Cullens, and told Jasper about watching Edward hunt. When I mentioned there were five in the coven, he grew distinctly tense. When I voiced my desire to find them and join their group, he grew concerned.

"How much time have you spent around other vampires, Alice?" He asked.

"None," I answered truthfully. "I've spent so much time _watching_ the Cullens I feel like I've lived with them, but you're the first one I've ever met in person."

His expression clouded over, and remained that way. I was afraid I had lost him — afraid that my attempt to gain his trust and convince him to try this way of life had failed. That he would remain on his guard because of his violent experience with the vampire army in the South, and would want to continue traveling on his own. His sudden brooding infected me, and I felt myself beginning to distrust the idea of seeking out other vampires too.

But I still loathed the idea of spending the rest of eternity by myself. I wasn't self-sufficient. I needed more than the kind of interaction I had with humans. I needed _companionship._ Sitting next to him on the park bench under the veil of night, I felt, for the first time in my non-life, complete. Whole. No longer yearning for anything. I felt _happy._

I was sure I had made a friend in Jasper, something I knew he wanted too, even if he didn't realize it yet. I hadn't found him. We had found each other.

* * *

_Please don't forget to leave a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to all who have reviewed. Chapter four will take a little while; school work has been pretty heavy lately. So thanks for your patience and don't forget to review some more!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

"You know about my past in the army — in _both_ armies, I suppose —with your special gift, but do you know of _my_ own talent?" Jasper asked me.

We were ambling down the city street, casually strolling past the striped awnings and dark windows of each store front. It was close to midnight — we had spent hours talking in the park, though they seemed to fly by for me. I had spent the time suspended in a cloud of contentment, not once feeling the loneliness that often affected me this time of night when the rest of the world was asleep. The twelve booming strikes from the city clock brought me back down to Earth.

Once the storm had passed, we moved out from under the park trees and wandered down the deserted, rain-soaked avenue, continuing our conversation. We never seemed to run out of things to talk about.

I thought for a minute about his possible gift. He had told me that gifts like mine — and Edward's — were rare among vampires. I hadn't really considered the odds that he himself possessed a gift. I _had_ noticed through my visions that the people around Jasper always seemed to reflect his mood, and vice versa. I had experienced the same phenomenon when I had sat next to him in the park, and even now as I walked beside him.

"Can you manipulate emotions?" I asked, gauging my own emotions. I felt calm and perfectly at ease.

He nodded, and as he smiled I noticed a dimple in his face. It occurred to me that I had never seen him smile before, not once in any of my visions. He always had a straight, solemn look on his face.

"I can sense how people feel — humans and our kind alike — and I can influence their emotions in any way I want. Animate them, calm them down … it was a very useful talent in the army. The vampire one, I mean," he added, chuckling quietly. "It made the fights a little easier."

Jasper had told me all about his life in the vampire army, and the constant battles between not only their enemies, but their own soldiers. He said newborns, in addition to being insanely strong, are very unstable. They are all but consumed by their thirst, and they are provoked easily. Many of the fights that broke out proved fatal, causing their numbers to go down, which led to more vampires being created. Jasper, being one of the older ones in charge, had to regulate the newborns and break up their brawls.

"That's how I got the majority of my scars," he had said, pushing up his sleeves. His arms were covered in a web of thin, crescent-shaped scratches that sparkled faintly in the moonlight. "It's from the venom. Our vampire poison is the only thing that leaves any kind of scar, and is what brings about our transformation in the first place."

I had known nothing about how vampires were created — only that it involved a bite. Jasper described to me the purpose of our venom, and its effects when left to spread.

"It's an extremely painful process," he had said. "It's like all your veins are on fire, and it lasts for about three days. Eventually the venom stops your heart, and the conversion is finished. Usually that experience is the sharpest memory you have of your human life."

"I don't remember it," I had responded, shaking my head.

From hearing all his first hand accounts, I soon realized that my visions had missed the majority of his unhappiness in this life. When I had started to see him, he had already escaped from the vampire army and the clutches of his transformer, the capricious Maria. The whole ordeal had become a painful memory by that time. What I was seeing in my visions were his _peaceful _years.

"You're gift made the fighting _easier_?" I asked doubtfully, eyeing his scarred arms and torso.

He laughed, the sound natural and easy. "By knowing what my opponent was feeling, I could tell if they were confident, anxious, or even fearful. I then knew how to best deal with them, and strategize around their emotions. Sometimes, it made it easier to predict what they were planning so I could act accordingly."

"Were _all_ the vampires you encountered so belligerent?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered, frowning. "Even after they had reached the one year mark, they had formed such bad habits that they were out of control. We ended up having to destroy most of them."

"So you've never really met any of our kind who are peaceful … like the Cullens?" I asked.

"No," he said curtly. His tone grew softer as he added, "Only you."

I felt the matter closing again, the way it always did whenever I brought up Carlisle's family. Jasper seemed to have a permanent aversion towards any large vampire family of any kind. I wondered how long it would be before he shied away from _my_ company as well.

"What about Peter and Charlotte?" I asked, naming his former traveling companions in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

His face changed slightly. "Peter and Charlotte are … different," he said quietly, his gaze meeting mine.

"How are they different?" I spoke barely above a whisper, mesmerized by the strength of his eyes.

"They were like newborns usually are at first — nothing more than animals. But something changed for them, which made all the difference in their lives. It made this endless eternity more bearable." His onyx eyes were scorching, and I waited with baited breath for him to continue. "They fell in love."

"So it _is _possible," I breathed. He tilted his head to the side curiously, his blond hair glinting gold in the lamp light.

"To fall in love? Yes — it is possible for our kind. It's hard to believe fierce creatures such as us can harbor that particular emotion, but it does happen."

"What's it like?" I asked, perhaps with more eagerness than the situation required.

"Well … I only know from feeling other's emotions. I haven't had any first hand experience with love." His eyes darted to mine and away so quickly, I thought I must have imagined it. "When vampires find their mate, it's much like it is for humans. A bond is formed, an inexplicably _complex_ bond. It's very difficult to explain, and even more difficult to feel — through other people, that is."

"So, you've never fallen in love?" I pressed.

He drew in a deep breath. "Our kind only falls in love once. When you find your soul mate, that's it. We don't ever fall out of love. It never fades, never lessens — and our immortality makes it quite possible to literally love forever."

I tried to absorb what he was telling me. I had almost given up hope of ever sharing that kind of bond with someone, the kind of connection I saw between humans. I had thought my nature prohibited it, that all I would ever want would be blood. I realized now the shows of husband and wife I saw between Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie _were _actually relationships.

"Why did you decide to leave Peter and Charlotte?" I asked.

He looked up at the night sky. The heavy rain clouds had parted enough to let through the light of the full moon, and stars were beginning to emerge. "I left them because of the atmosphere. It was stifling, in a way. I felt like I needed to give them privacy, some time on their own."

"You were the odd man out?" I said with a small smile. Jasper was starting to remind me of Edward. Traveling on his own, knowing more about people's thoughts and feelings than he cared to…

He returned my smile. "That, and their way of life. Peter and Charlotte were really no better than the vampires I had left, just less violent. They still hunted humans, all of them innocent. I knew —" he looked at me "— or rather, I _thought_ that was our only choice. But I still couldn't stand to be with them any longer. I suppose I just needed to be on my own for once."

I bit my lip. Did I misread his intentions in my visions? I had thought he was looking for solace, for friendship. Maybe he really _was_ a loner, perfectly at ease with being by himself.

"But I think I was wrong on that count," he added, glancing at me. I instantly remembered his ability to read my emotions; I was sure my sudden dejection gave me away.

"I really didn't need to be alone — as a matter of fact, I think that was probably the worst thing for me. What I really _need_ is a way out."

I looked up at him. "You mean …?"

"An alternative." He reached for my hand. I subconsciously noted it was his first attempt at physical contact. "Alice, I would like to try your way of life."

* * *

_I hope to get at least ten reviews before chapter four goes up :). Or, as some other creative and brilliant authors here have done, review and I'll send you a quote from the next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I apologize for the long wait, but school obligations have been absorbing the majority of my time. Thank you for your patience._

_I'd just like to add the scene described in this chapter with the cliff and the river is based off of an actual place where I live :). The river is also the Brandywine._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

I decided to take him west. Not only was there nothing larger than a squirrel to feed on in Philadelphia, but I wanted to be alone with him, far away from the confinements of civilization. I wanted to go some place less contiguous to humans, where we could be temporarily freed from our thirst. I was certain he knew of how I felt, and though I did not have his sublime gift at my disposal, I could tell he felt the same way. 

Hand in hand we raced through the suburbs of Philadelphia to the Pennsylvanian countryside, little more than two shadows whisking through the night. The cover of darkness protected us from any detection, and our speed made us all but invisible to human eyes. By the time the sun rose, we were deep in the back woods of New England.

Fall had always been my favorite season. I enjoyed the change in colors, from summer green to red, brown, and golden. In the past, I often ventured to New England if only to see the ground's carpet of color as the deciduous trees shed their leaves for winter. Though the shortened days and longer nights often depressed people, I enjoyed the extended amount of time I could spend outside and not hiding indoors. However, those were the times I usually got the majority of my shopping done. I had always believed in seeing the glass half-full.

Part of me wanted to share my favorite time of year with him, which is why I instinctively turned north where I knew autumn would be flourishing. He did not object as I guided him, and we were soon flitting through the barren trees at high velocity again, our feet barely touching the earthen floor.

I knew it wouldn't be long before we came upon the objects of our desire. A scent drifted to my nose in the crisp air, light and full of appetizing fragrance. I felt the venom surge to my mouth and gather on my tongue. I was positive the last glint of gold in my eyes had been replaced with ink-black by the sheer force of my thirst.

I looked over at Jasper, who had caught the scent as well. The call wasn't as strong for him as it was for me, since he had been living off of the more potent human blood, but I knew it wouldn't take much persuasion to get him to try a sip.

We paused, closing our eyes and inhaling.

"What now?" He whispered.

"Follow your nose," I replied, smiling at the thought of _Jasper_ needing instruction.

I let him lead as he darted to the left. We came upon a slight clearing in the woods, the scent so strong now it overpowered everything else.

The deer had its back to us, white feathery tail in the air as it munched quietly on some wildflowers. I tried not to see it as anything other than prey. It made the killing too difficult if I allowed myself to get emotionally attached to it. It lifted its antlered head at the sound of the rustling leaves, large, brown eyes wide as it took in our hungry stares.

In a blink of an eye, Jasper had knocked the deer unconscious, quickly breaking its neck so it felt no pain. Instead of instantly engorging himself on the deer's warm blood, he turned to me with the limp body in his arms.

"Ladies first," he said, his mouth twitching into a smirk.

I beamed at his politeness as I accepted the deer. As I bent my head over the deer's neck and sank my teeth into its flesh, I lost awareness of the world around me. All I could feel was the flow of the blood as it mixed with the venom and soothed my parched throat. All too soon the body was completely drained, and I would need to find another.

I looked around, finally noticing the clearing was empty. Where had Jasper gone? I was suddenly gripped with the irrational fear that I had lost him, or more specifically, that he had caught the scent of a human and had mistaken it for another deer. Then, the faint sounds of a brawl reached my ears.

I moved towards the noise, distinguishing snarls and roars in the distance. I couldn't tell if it was a fight between animals, or something more paranormal. The trees thinned out until I stood on a bare rock face, a vertical drop to more woods in front of me. The shallow, lazy Brandywine River cut its way through the thick trees, winding towards the wooded mountains. I stood atop the small cliff, observing in the scene fifty feet below.

Jasper had found a bear. The two were locked in battle, the bear balanced on its hind legs. From my vantage point, it seemed as if neither vampire nor bear were gaining any advantage. Inexperienced and unfamiliar as I was with the strategies of fighting, I knew Jasper should have finished off the bear long ago with his brute strength and inhuman intelligence. Looking more closely, I perceived a wide grin on Jasper's face as he circled the bear, teasing. He slumped forward into the crouch I had seen Edward use so many times before, and feinted to the left and pretended to lunge. His quickness confused the bear while his false attacks angered it, and periodically roars would echo across the woods and shake the rock I was perched on.

I watched with morbid fascination, trying to memorize every move he made. After a few more minutes of the bear's tactless pawing and Jasper's calculated dodges, the bear impetuously hurled its arm forward, as if meaning to swat Jasper out of the way. In a movement so quick I barely picked it up, Jasper had seized the bear by its paw, turned till his back faced it, and heaved it over his right shoulder. The bear landed on its back in front of him, the resulting _thump_ reverberating through the air. Jasper broke its neck quickly, all traces of teasing gone. After he had absorbed as much blood as possible from the bear's body, he straightened up and dusted off his clothes, restoring his former civilized appearance.

I broke into applause, clapping and jumping up and down. He turned and looked at me in surprise.

"I've never seen anything _like_ that before!" I exclaimed, still clapping. Not once had I seen any of the Cullens use those moves when they hunted. Well, maybe Emmett, but he was no where near as skillful as Jasper. He made it look like any art.

Jasper didn't answer, but rather continued to gaze at me in what seemed like astonishment. I slowly lowered my hands, noticing now how his eyes had changed to butterscotch yellow. They remained intense in their stare.

Feeling self-conscience, I looked down, searching for the cause of his look. It was then that I noticed my skin.

The sun had pierced the partial cloud cover, and a few rays reached my as I stood on my outcropping of rock. Jasper was still in complete shade below me, but I was in the view of the full sunlight. My skin sparkled where the rays touched it, brilliantly reflecting the autumn colors of nature around me. I automatically made to flinch back into the protective shadows, but I felt rooted where I was, held in place by the warmth of the sunlight and the strength of his stare. I tried to picture what I might look like to him, but the only mental image I could conjure was a short, spiky-haired, glittering vampire.

Slowly, he moved forward, his eyes still locked with mine. He gracefully bounded up the steep rock face, easily finding foot holes in the smooth stone. I couldn't keep myself from gasping when he came into the sunlight. I knew what to expect, but in spite of that I was still amazed by the sight of his sparkling skin was still more captivatingly beautiful then anything I had ever seen.

I stood paralyzed as he came towards me. His movements were unhurried and relaxed, his demeanor sharply contrasting with the aggressive stance I had seen him take with the bear. I expected him to stop a few feet away, keeping a safe amount of space between us. He surprised me again by progressing until he was mere inches away. I lifted my foot to take a step backward, but his cool hands on either side of my face stopped me. He held it gently between his hands, angling my head so it was in full view of the sun's glimmering light. Then he slowly bent his head down to mine. If I had a heartbeat, I'm sure it would have pounded erratically when his lips met mine. The kiss was light at first, then grew more impassioned as my arm snaked around his neck and he wound his around my waist.

It was at that moment that I finally understood what it means to be truly happy.

* * *

_Chapter five is on its way, review with what you have to say!_

_I'd like to get at least twelve reviews before I post it._


	5. Chapter 5

_Happy Thanksgiving to everyone!_

_Before we begin, I know that Edward's piano is a baby grand. The piano I mention here is another, smaller one that belonged to him when he was human. As for the setting of this chapter, I'd like it to take place in western North Carolina (picture a scene from Cold Mountain). I've always loved that region. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters.

* * *

**April, 1950**

The dusk gathered around us as we stood outside the red-and-white Southern colonial, neither of us seemingly able to take the first step forward. It was comfortably large, the bottom floor aglow with light, and the last place you'd expect to find a coven of vampires. Jasper's hand unconsciously tightened around mine. I squeezed it reassuringly, the sight of the cheerful, brightly-lit home lifting my spirits. I was confident I had made the right choice in bringing him here.

Emmett and Edward would be returning from a hunting trip soon, and I grew more and more excited at the thought of meeting all the Cullens at once. Jasper, on the other hand, seemed to exude tension and wariness; even my visions confirming the Cullens' kindness and hospitality couldn't put him at ease with the idea of walking straight into the middle of another coven. His soldier sense told him to leave, to avoid being caught in a situation where he would be outnumbered. But I knew he wouldn't leave me here.

I knew he wouldn't leave me at all. Not ever.

For the past two years we traveled together, everyday working towards making his life of forced abstinence a little easier. He struggled with it, and I'll admit there were times when it hurt me so much to see him suffer that I debated allowing him to sate his lust for human blood. But the last vestiges of humanity in him won over, and he improved diurnally, bit by bit. I won't deny I didn't struggle along with him, but my transition from carnivore to vegetarian, so to speak, was much more fluent than his.

But somehow, in the midst of our individual conflicting thirsts and moralities, in the sea of blood and darkness, we managed a very real, human emotion.

Jasper hadn't exaggerated the force of our ability to love. I felt like it often overshadowed everything else, at times even our savage instincts. It made everything else worth it; the slaughter of innocent animals, the inability to venture outside in the daylight, the distance we had to keep between ourselves and the civilized world — all that seemed worth the trade for an hour in Jasper's arms.

After two years of our nomadic existence, I was ready to settle in one place, to anchor myself with Jasper in some small town where we could stay for a year or two. There never was a better time for us to find the Cullens. I needed an actual family, having been deprived of that for so long. And I felt their extra support would help discipline Jasper.

As we watched, a light flickered on in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Through the sheer, airy curtains I saw a girl, tall and slender with a snow-white complexion, pick up a brush off her vanity table. She began combing her long, golden curls into obedience, all the while checking her reflection in the mirror. I sighed in envy, mindful of my own shorn hair.

"That's Rosalie," I said in response to Jasper's unspoken question. He nodded absently, his eyes moving to one of the downstairs rooms. It pleased me to see he remained indifferent to her ethereal beauty.

My attention turned towards a door opening in the kitchen. A tall young man, plain black briefcase under one arm, entered through the kitchen door, the deep shadows under his eyes appearing to humans as signs of a long, hard day. I recognized him as thirsty, and wondered why he hadn't chosen to go along with Emmett and Edward.

"Carlisle," I said, liking him already.

The whole scene looked so ordinary, so… _natural_. The husband arriving home from work, the wife coming to greet him, the daughter upstairs… Except this otherwise average American family was abnormally beautiful, and undoubtedly drew a lot of attention from their neighbors. And their typical American meal most certainly did not consist of average, American food.

"What should we…?" Jasper's voice trailed off, looking to me for direction.

I smiled up at him, trying to show my appreciation for doing this in spite of his better judgment.

"Well, perhaps we should start by ringing the bell," I offered.

We slowly made our way up the cobblestone sidewalk and onto the porch, our footsteps silent in the still evening. We stood apprehensively for a few more seconds, and for the first time, I didn't know what to expect.

Jasper reached out and pressed his thumb to the bell, its twangy _ding-dong_ warbling through the house. There was silence, then quick footsteps.

As soon as the door opened, all traces of apprehensiveness vanished. Esme may not possess a specific power akin to mine or Jasper's, but she seemed to radiate comfort and affection. I couldn't help but feel her tenderness from the moment she appeared in the doorway, and I was instantly set at ease.

Her ocher eyes widened as she took in Jasper and I standing on the front stoop. Her shoulder-length caramel hair fluttered in the wind from outside; she drew in a sharp breath when she caught our scent. As if he had been summoned, Carlisle appeared in the doorway above her head.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I said, nodding to him. "Mrs. Cullen."

They both nodded in unison, frozen where they were. I realized now how unusual this must be for them — it probably wasn't very often two vegetarians showed up at their front door.

"I'm Alice," I said, taking advantage of their momentary lack of words. "And this is Jasper."

"Who is it, Esme?" A voice, as musical as it was questioning, floated down from one of the bedrooms.

"Come here, Rosalie," Carlisle answered, not taking his eyes off us. "We have guests."

Their living room was fashioned with taste, the furniture clearly expensive yet still modest. Lamps with tasseled shades adorned each table, illuminating every corner and crevice of the large room. The walls were painted a cream color, the windows framed by heavy, velvet drapes. The fireplace on the west side of the room was large, an ornate wrought iron grate positioned on the hearth. What caught my attention above all else, however, was the aged oil painting hanging over the mantel.

The scene it depicted was seraphic in nature, the chaotic swirls of color taking the forms of four male vampires gazing down from a disembodied balcony in the clouds. The familiar blond man and the three other immortal faces led me to believe I was looking at the Volturi.

"Aro, Marcus, and Caius…" I breathed, naming them as I took in the details of each face. I knew very little about them, only that they acted as a sort of imperial family over the rest of the vampires. They were also more _traditional_ in their feeding habits. I imagined Carlisle was a bit of a shock to them.

"Do you know of the Volturi?" Carlisle inquired. I sensed the blatant curiosity behind his polite, impartial tone.

"I've never met them in _person_," I said, glancing over my shoulder at him. "But I've heard all about them." _From keeping close tabs on your family._ I would have fully explained myself there, but I felt it was better to gradually build up to it.

"They a_re_ an important part of our history," Carlisle commented, unsure of the meaning behind my words. "The artist Solimena completed this painting while I was visiting them in Italy."

I opened my mouth to respond, but at that moment Jasper moved out of his quiet place in the corner. As he stepped into the pool of light from one of the lamps, the scars patterning the skin of his forearms glittered faintly. It was enough to catch Esme's attention.

"Jasper!" She exclaimed. All eyes turned to her. "What _happened_ to your arms?"

Jasper followed her gaze and grimaced. He made to pull his sleeves down over his wrists when Carlisle quickly crossed the room and caught one of his arms.

"These marks were made by venom," he surmised. "A lot of venom."

"Have you been fighting?" Rosalie's remark from across the room held just the slightest touch of scorn.

"These marks are very old," Jasper answered quietly. "From my earlier years."

Carlisle nodded in understanding, letting go of Jasper's arm.

"Newborns are very violent," he explained briefly to Rosalie and Esme. "Fights are very common, especially when there is a high concentration of them in one area." He turned back to Jasper. "Were there a lot of them?"

"An army," Jasper said. "In the South, during the Civil War. I was a Confederate soldier when I was changed."

The silence stretched for a few seconds. Carlisle slowly lowered himself onto the sofa.

"Do tell."

"And this—" Esme said, turning the knob of the white wood door, "—is the spare bathroom."

I stepped inside, impressed by the meticulous care Esme had put into decorating the house. The bathroom was spotless, white tiles and counter gleaming. An arrangement of sunflowers on the windowsill served as the only source of color in the room.

Esme had been giving me a tour of the entire house from basement to attic while Carlisle and Jasper talked downstairs. The color scheme throughout the house had been mostly white, varying in shades and tones. Esme said she liked white for its purity and cleanliness.

I followed her from room to room, dazed by the ordinariness of their lives. I couldn't believe how they had set up a house here and adopted the roles of an average American family. It seemed like the instincts and natures of our kind would preclude that kind of living situation.

It was more than I had ever hoped for.

We headed back out into the hall. It was lined with more paintings, all of them considerably smaller than the work hanging over the mantel. I stopped in front of the center one. It depicted a dreary London in an earlier century, painted in grays and blacks. Another to the right showed a row of jagged cliffs.

"You like them?" Esme asked from behind me. "Each picture represents a different point in Carlisle's life, from the time he was human to very recently. Or, recently for us, that is."

She smiled kindly, her eyes lingering the longest on the cliffs. I realized what she must be thinking about, how she had tried to end her own life when her baby had died.

"Whose room is this one, right here?" I asked, indicating a door at the end of the hallway in an attempt to steer her thoughts to a less painful venue.

"That would be Edward's room," she said, her eyes lighting up. "You'll like Edward. He and my other son, Emmett, should be returning from their hunting trip soon."

I actually knew they would be arriving in thirty-three minutes, but as the Cullens were still unaware of my gift at seeing the future, I didn't say anything. I expected Jasper would explain that when he gets to the part where his story intertwines with mine.

Edward's room was situated in the center of the house, overlooking the street and the blue ridges of the Appalachian Mountains in the distance. My eyes were instantly drawn to the window; the beauty of the view took my breath away.

"Edward has a passion for music," Esme said conversationally. "This piano is one of the only things he brought with him from his human life."

I turned around to see Esme paging through a few sheets of music lying on top of the piano. It was an elegantly carved upright, small enough to fit comfortably in the corner of the room. The shelves above it were lined with records and music books, ranging from the early nineteen-hundreds to present day. I let my eyes wander around the rest of the room, glancing over the jaunty furnishings and small knick-knacks he had lying around. Naturally, there was no bed.

"Of course, he doesn't really _need_ this music anymore. He can play it all from memory now." She placed the music back on the piano, and I saw tenderness in her expression. I imagined Edward had acted as somewhat of a surrogate son for the one she had lost all those years ago. It made me wonder if she would want more children, or if what she already had was enough.

I turned back to the window, not quite knowing how to broach the subject.

"The view is quite lovely," I said to fill the sudden lapse in conversation.

"It certainly is the best in the house," she answered, still absorbed in the sheet music. "I wonder where we can move you in to…"

I turned back around to face her again, the sudden swell of happiness rendering me momentarily speechless.

"We have the attic, and the basement can always be furnished…"

"Oh, Esme!" I cried, practically bouncing over to her. I wrapped my arms around her stone-like body, elated at the idea of moving in with the Cullens. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Alice," she laughed, thrown off guard by my sudden exuberance. "Wh-which room would you like?"

"This one," I answered without thinking, still embracing her with all my strength. "I mean — the attic is fine, Esme. Oh, thank you!"

"Nonsense, if you want this room, I see no reason why Edward won't let you have it. He's always such a gentleman. And I'll not have my children staying in the attic."

I almost felt the blur of tears in my eyes at the mention of 'my children.' It gave me a sense of belonging, a feeling Jasper and I had been searching for. I slowly loosened my grip around Esme's waist, afraid of showing too much emotion too soon.

"Now," Esme said matter-of-factly, her mouth twitching into a smile, "we better get Rosalie to help us move Edward's belongings to the garage."

* * *

_So I haven't really decided yet whether or not I want this to be the end of the story. I guess all those reviews -hint, hint- will have to tell me if I should add one last chapter (I was thinking about doing Alice and Jasper's engagement, if that sparks any interest). Anyway, you know what to do!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Well, I finally finished this story- and it's my sweet sixteen :). Happy holidays everyone! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

"Be careful with the piano ― not too high, Rosalie! Edward would be so upset if we damaged it." Esme's directions came from the bottom of the stairs, where she observed Rosalie and I braced on either side of the piano as we carefully maneuvered the aged instrument around the curve of the banister. The piano's weight was no problem for our iron strength, but navigating it down the steep staircase without dropping it proved quite challenging.

"Like Edward won't be upset enough at the prospect of staying in the garage," Rosalie remarked, her full mouth twitching into a smirk.

"The garage is only temporary," Esme reminded her, fighting a smile in response.

"I feel awfully bad putting him out," I said, biting my lip as we reached the bottom stair. It wouldn't be a shock for him, though — I doubted anything ever took him by surprise. Already knowing his gentlemanly mannerisms and likely reaction, I wasn't too worried about taking his room.

"Think nothing of it! He spends most of his time in the garage anyway, fixing up all those cars." Once assured the piano had arrived safely and visibly intact on the ground, Esme turned toward the open front door, her arms full of books and music. "It's almost dark out — no one will suspect anything."

We followed Esme through the moss-festooned oak trees to their cavernous garage, home to the Cullens' five luxurious cars and now, to Edward.

Once the three of us had moved everything to the garage — Carlisle and Jasper had offered to help, but we insisted on them continuing their intellectual discussion — and Esme had arranged the area to moderately resemble a living space, I sat down on the hood of the nearest Bentley. My attention drifted, thoughts of all the events that had led me here and how impossible it had seemed to me that such a haven existed at all surfaced in my mind. I could barely believe my own luck at being accepted here, and to know I had Jasper with me simply added to my incredulity.

The subdued squeal of tires turning into the driveway woke me from my reverie. Car headlights flashed silently across the opening of the garage, blinding me temporarily with their brightness. I imagined what this must be look like to them, coming home to find an unfamiliar vampire perched on the hood of their car. Especially for Emmett, who unfortunately lacked any sort of warning to begin with.

Edward jumped down from the driver's seat, a crooked grin spreading across his face.

"Who the h—" Emmett began to exclaim but was quickly cut off by a stern look from Esme. The entire Cullen family plus Jasper had assembled on the porch behind her, watching as Edward made his way towards me. Emmett, completely clueless, went to stand by Rosalie. Whispering in his ear so fast the words blurred together, she quietly filled him in on all that had happened in the last few hours.

I rose soundlessly off the car, balancing on the fender so I was eye level with him. He was the Cullen I was most anxious to meet, and I felt a friendship forming between us before we had even spoken.

"Do you really see the future?" He asked in a low voice, barely concealing his interest.

"Just like you read minds," I answered, smiling with all my teeth.

His eyes widened, their golden shade evidence of his recent hunting expedition. He glanced around the garage, understanding mingling with curiosity in his expression.

"I guess I know why all this is here," he commented nonchalantly, his mouth fixed in the same smile.

"I'm sorry to put you out—" I began in earnest. He raised a hand to stunt my apology.

"It's all right," he said grudgingly. "I suppose it _will_ be more convenient for me, having the piano and the cars in the same place."

I allowed myself a single giggle before I bounded forward and hugged him around the waist. I realized how I must appear to everyone else, easily excited and overly enthusiastic, but my outward emotions didn't _begin_ to reflect how jubilant I felt on the inside. Only Jasper knew for sure, and I was glad of that intimate secret between us.

Edward, taken aback by my physicality, uncomfortably patted me on the back. Sensing his awkwardness, I let him go.

"Thank you," I said. _Thank you for everything. _The last unspoken part I directed at all the Cullens, even though they couldn't hear it.I would trust Edward to pass it on.

After the initial excitement had worn off, the Cullen family dispersed from their spectator positions on the lawn and porch. I watched from my resumed position on the car, amazed at how quickly they seemed to have adjusted to our presence.

I heard a light footstep behind me. As I turned to face him, it occurred to me that perhaps the Cullens' departure into the house was meant to give Jasper and me some privacy. Whatever the reason, I was glad for some time alone with him.

He stood in the wide doorway, the moonlight illuminating the golden strands in his hair. I know it seemed counter-intuitive to compare him to an angel, but nothing else seemed adequate enough to describe him standing there.

I jumped down from the car, landing lightly on my feet, my arms held out to him. He moved closer, his eyes fixated on my face. Instead of folding into my embrace, he lifted me back onto the car hood, his hands still around my waist.

"I've tried not to think about this too much for fear you might see it in one of your visions," he began, his mouth curling into a smile. "But I've wanted to ask you about this for a long time."

I immediately closed my mind, trying desperately to keep this a surprise for myself as well. However, I didn't need any gift to predict what he was planning as soon as he knelt down on one knee.

I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to stifle the exclamation of delight. _Yes, yes, yes…_ I already had my answer before he even asked the question.

"Alice," he began, his eyes never wavering from my own, "you are all I've ever wanted out of life. You're the only thing that makes this existence bearable."

A small squeal escaped through my fingers. I felt a swell of emotion in my chest, exactly where my heart should be.

"Will you marry me?"

He barely had time to finish his sentence before I threw my arms around his neck, practically knocking him over with the force of my euphoria. I subconsciously recognized this was the third time today I had shown my enthusiasm in such a manner.

"Oh Jasper!" was all I could gasp.

"'Oh Jasper' what?!" He cried.

"Oh Jasper, _yes!"_

His arms had created an inescapable snare around my waist, and we sat there on the greasy floor of the garage, aware only of each other and the future that lay ahead.

Jasper slowly moved forward, our lips touching silently. I soon lost myself in the ecstasy of such a moment, conscious only of his mouth on mine. When we pulled away, I noticed a sparkling diamond set into a thin golden band encircling the third finger of my left hand. I gently fingered it, admiring its majesty in the dim light of the garage. This setting wasn't exactly what I had imagined for his proposal, but the happiness I felt flowing through my dormant veins was enough to make me forget where we were and the struggle that had led us to find each other. I only saw Jasper.

Plans for the wedding were already circulating through my mind as he leaned in to kiss me again.

* * *

_Be sure to leave a review! I have a few other stories in the making, and a lot of feedback is sure to make me write faster._


End file.
